


Diamonds

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Suga's a cat thief who specializes in stealing diamonds and Daichi is the police captain trying to capture him. You'd think they'd be sworn enemies...





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> this was way too fun but i'm also so glad this series is finally over

The headlines once again read, _INFAMOUS CAT THIEF MAKES OFF WITH PRICELESS DIAMONDS_ and Daichi's entire department was exhausted.

This was the fifth time since they'd been put on the case that the cat thief called Sugar had stolen diamonds from right under their noses.

Daichi sighed. "Well now that we've lost to our cat thief again, someone open an investigation on the victim."

One of the newcomers to the department, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was curious. "Wait why are we opening an investigation on the victim?"

A heavy sigh went through the entire department. It was Ennoshita who answered. "Well you see, our thief has always been the kind of person to only steals diamonds from criminals."

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrowed. "So that makes it seem like they're more of a Robin Hood. Why is their name in the files Sugar then?"

Daichi blushed as the station burst out laughing. Tanaka leaned over Ennoshita to grin at Yamaguchi. "The name on file is Sugar because our esteemed captain called him sweet cheeks during the encounter and the powers that be would be pissed if that was on record."

Daichi glared at his team. "I was being sarcastic you assholes."

Asahi shrugged. "I'm not so sure Daichi. I was there and the two of you were flirting big time."

"Shut up Asahi. No one asked for your opinion." Daichi turned to glare at the rest of them. "If any of you say another word about this topic, there will be hell to pay."

* * *

Sugawara stretched as he looked over the work Akaashi was doing.

Akaashi glared at the diamonds he was working with. "Could you please stop looking over my shoulders while I do this?"

Suga grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I do trust you to do this but I just need this to be perfect."

"Then you should know that my work has never been anything less than perfect. If you're that worried then why don't you go bug Kenma or that protegee you picked up?"

Suga brightened. "Oh yes I need to talk to Kageyama kun about what he thought about today's job." He patted Akaashi on the shoulder. "I'll be back later to check on the status of the project I gave you."

"Oh no, whatever will I do without your supervision."

Suga laughed as he went to go find Kageyama. He was pretty sure that if Akaashi wasn't the professional he was, he would absolutely be giving Suga the middle finger.

Kageyama wasn't too hard to find with how he was staring at Kenma.

Kenma saw Suga and instantly relief flooded his face. He hissed. "Make him stop that."

Suga pretended to be sympathetic. "Oh but he just wants to learn from his elders."

The distraught expression on Kenma's face made it difficult for Suga to not laugh. "You're the absolute worst. I should never have agreed to work with you."

Suga shrugged. "Well you can always go work with Oikawa if you want to. I certainly won't stop you."

Kenma shivered at the idea of working with Oikawa. "Fine but please talk to Kageyama about the staring. He needs to stop it if he wants me to teach him anything."

Kageyama straightened up when Suga came up to him. "Sugawara senpai. I hope the information I was able to gather was of use."

Suga actually gave Kageyama a gentle smile. He was such a good kid. "Your information is always useful. Now what did you think of today's job?"

Kageyama frowned. "I thought it was fine but why did you waste time talking to that police officer."

Suga let out a longing sigh. "Captain Sawamura Daichi. That man is one of the most attractive beings I've ever seen. I just really enjoy bantering with him because he's just so attractive. Maybe you'll understand some day Kageyama kun."

Kageyama frowned. "If it means it's more likely I'll get caught then I never want to understand."

Kenma whispered. "Mood."

Akaashi stormed into the room and pushed a box at Suga's chest. "I hope you're happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

Suga burst out laughing as Akaashi lay down on the couch and actually fell asleep. He really did love working with his team.

* * *

Daichi was tired after his day at work. He loved his team but they could be so exhausting sometimes.

His boyfriend came up behind the couch where Dachi had settled and rubbed his shoulders. "Long day?"

"My team can be the worst." Daichi patted the seat next to him.

Suga laughed as he sat down next to his boyfriend. "Well I'm sure my team thinks that I can be the worst."

Daichi put his head on Suga's lap. "Well considering the fact that you're an infamous cat thief, I think I can understand where they're coming from."

Suga slapped Daichi's shoulder. "Okay rude. As my boyfriend, you're supposed to be on my side."

Daichi laughed at Suga's pout. "Yes but in the eyes of the law, we're supposed to be sworn enemies."

"Hmm, well what if we were something else in the eyes of the law."

There was something about Suga's voice that made Daichi sit up and look at him carefully. "What are you trying to say Koushi?"

Daichi could tell that Suga was actually nervous as he pulled out a ring box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. "Sawamura Daichi, will you marry me?"

Instead of answering Suga's question, Daichi blurted out, "Are those the diamonds you stole today?"

Suga put a hand over his heart. "I am so offended Daichi. I thought you knew me by now. Of course they're the diamonds I stole today."

Daichi hummed. "You know I should arrest you for stealing diamonds. You even confessed."

A devilish grin came over Suga's face. "That's surprisingly kinky of you Daichi. If you wanted to see me in handcuffs you should have just asked."

Daichi's face turned bright red. "God dammit Suga. That's not what I meant."

Suga laughed and put his arms around Daichi's neck in a hug. "I know sweetheart but you know I can't resist teasing you."

Touching their foreheads together, Suga looked into Daichi's eyes. "All teasing aside, I am serious about this. Will you marry me?"

Daichi swallowed. His throat suddenly dry. "Yes Sugawara Koushi, I will marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
